Not the Shikon Jewel
by brisk33
Summary: A prophecy is accidently put into play and Kagome and Inuyasha are place under a curse. Now Inuyasha and Co. have to protect a child that isn't even born yet, or they never get back how there lives were.
1. Chapter One: The Prophecy

Hi, This is my first fanfic, so please try to be nice, but honest (tell what you like and what you don't). I'll try to update as often as possible, but I'm a first year university student, so I get really busy sometimes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Damn! That sucks.But...--thought dawning brightly in brisk33's mind--... If I could possess the Shikon Jewel, I could wish to own Inuyasha!!! Yeah! --giddily wanders off in search of jewel shards--.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

Kagome tossed fruitlessly in her sleeping bag. Sleep continued to elude her and she cursed the stars for being so bright. To tell the truth, the world around her was draped in darkness with the approaching new moon looming on the horizon. Kagome couldn't explain why she was so restless. There were no issues brewing in her mind, other than the usual.

The hunt for the Shikon Jewel was coming along nicely. The group had located a new shard that very day, putting a generally grumpy (especially this close to the new moon) Inuyasha in a good mood. The shard had been wedged into the trunk of an ancient tree, but the plant gave up the jewel fragment easily enough and the group had remained under its eaves for the evening.

'huff,' Kagome sighed in desperation. She slammed her eyes shut and began to count imaginary sheep. The white cuddly beasts jumped over a fence in her mind calling there number as they passed.

"baaaaah!" A sheep bleated and Kagome jumped up in fright. She stared at the sheep blankly wondering what it was doing there. She took a quick glance at her surroundings, to make sure there were no more lose sheep, and she was surprised to find that she was no longer in the forest. Instead, Kagome stood in a field upon the beginnings of a wood. Fright building up inside her heart, she stared at the sheep with more intensity.

"What are you looking at?" The sheep rudely demanded.

"You can talk?" Kagome blustery answered, while drawing on her own conclusion, "demon…" she called in quite fear.

"Yeah, that's right," The sheep mocked, "I'm the evil sheep demon, beware." The beast began to giggle hysterically. Kagome stared with total disbelief.

"You got anything to eat around here?" The sheep asked. Kagome continued to stare with her mouth wide open.

'Something this cute couldn't be evil, could it?' she thought, fully knowing that evil came in many forms.

"Hello!" The sheep yelled, calling Kagome back to the situation at hand.

"What?" Kagome half said in confusion.

"Never mind," The sheep sighed in exasperation, "We have to get going."

"Going?" Kagome pondered aloud, "Going where?"

"To your new position," The sheep shortly explained.

"New position?" Kagome retorted questioningly.

"Hush!" The sheep responded, "Could you ask any more questions?"

Knowing a rhetorical question when she heard one, Kagome remained silent.

"Come on," The sheep commanded walking through the tree line. Kagome reluctantly followed. She pushed against the bushes bordering the forest and they pushed back. Blinded by leaves, Kagome continued to stumble through the dark. When the last leaf cleared her eyes, she opened them to find she was still in her sleeping bag, sitting up towards the pitiful remains of the fire.

"That was a weird dream," she tiredly told no one.

"What dream?" Inuyasha asked as he had been listening to her all along.

"Oh…" Kagome flustered, "Ah…ah…nothing."

"Well let's hope, you've been awake the whole time." Inuyasha informed her. Confusion swept over Kagome, but she held her composure.

"Damn, sheep demon," Inuyasha growled, "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Hey you!" A voice from the bushes exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here!" Inuyasha glared at the bushes as the sheep appeared from behind them. He allowed a low growl to escape his throat.

"I thought I took care of you," The sheep mumbled loudly to herself, ignoring Inuyasha threats. She began to push Inuyasha into the bushes surrounded the campsite.

"Hey! Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in pointless protest. Kagome tired to help Inuyasha, but found that she didn't have the will to move. Once the hanyou had been pushed from the scene the sheep returned, dusting off her hooves in a very unsheep-like manner.

"There now that he's gone," The sheep proclaimed, "We still have to give you your position."

Finding that now she could rise, Kagome rose from her sleeping bag slowly and stood before the strange mammal; questions raced through her mind, but she was unsure of which to ask first.

"What?" was all she managed to stammer.

'huff' the sheep retorted in annoyance, "It is your destiny, or rather the destiny of this chosen path." More question flooded to Kagome's mind, but she was preoccupied by the sheep's appearance. The animal's eyes had begun to glow a menacing red and, though her physical size remained the same, her presence increased to monstrous proportions. Quivering in fear, Kagome stood glued to the spot. The frightening beast moved closer to her, growing in size with each step, and whispering in an incoherent fashion. Still, each word clung to Kagome's ears like she was being told the fate the world. When the sheep was so close that all Kagome could see was the red of her eyes, the incoherentness turned into a dull creepy hiss.

"Kagome…Kagome," Each time her name was called she pulsed with a great magical force and the sheeps eyes changed, a warm shade of gold began to engulf the red.

"Kagome…Kagome," The hiss continued, turning into a feverish yell.

"Kagome!" The last pulse pulled her out of her stupor and she stared with shock and horror into Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's just a nightmare," he reassured her. She saw passed him a confused Miroku, tired yet concerned Sango, and a very worried Shippo.

"You were yelling weird things in your sleep, Kagome," the kitsune offered. Kagome opened her mouth to reassure them that she was all right, but the words she wished to speak failed to leave her lips. Instead, in a low powerful voice, she spoke the sheep's message.

"The transformation will occur on the black mark,

If slain all will remain dark.

The path chosen may bring righteous light,

The child, unborn, may reverse ebony night.

The jewel stolen, all will fall,

The link unbroken, all will recall."

* * *

Hey, so that's my first chapter. Please, I'm begging you, review. Sorry about the lame prophecy at the end, but it's importent to the plot, unfortunetly,my poetry skills have apparently diminshed. Hope all the grammatical errors weren't distracting and I'll post a new chapter as soon as I have one written. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Darkness

All righty then, chapter two has finally arrived. Enjoyed. Thank you to my reviewers, Chibes, AZNPinaiiPG, and DarklessVasion. You guys are the best.

Chibes: Thanks for adding me to your favourite stories page. I'm honored and also sorry this chap ends right when its getting good too.

AZNPinaiiPG: I'm glad you like my plot and sorry the sheep confused you. It was suppose to be confusing since it was a dream.

DarklessVasion: I agree that the plot is way more importent than the mechanics of a story. Hope you enjoy where I take this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and my search for the Shikon Jewel has been fruitless so far. I need a jewel shard dector.--evil thoughts in brisk33's mind-- I'll be right back --goes off in search of jewel detector--.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Darkness**

A loud silence rang among the group. No one knew what to make of Kagome's speech. They were all concerned with what had just occurred, but none more than Inuyasha. He held her at arms length and fear and concern danced through his eyes.

'What just happened? She smells the same and looks the same,' He thought, 'yet, there's something different about her.'

Kagome still felt as if she was in a trance. She couldn't move or do anything, but stare straight ahead of her. More fear crept into her heart as she tried to speak, but failed as the worried silence crept all through out the small campsite beneath the tree. The kitsune, at the start of the deep sounding message, had fled to Sango's side, and now sat by Kilala, staring at Kagome with quaking fear.

'Is she going to be alright?' He randomly thought, 'That deep voice didn't sound normal. Maybe she's possessed!' Shippo was about to voice his concern when someone beat him to breaking the silence.

"Ah…the prophecy of the Noushoon Jewel," The voice pronounced, "Or at least part of that prophecy was that of the Noushoon Jewel." Everyone, save Inuyasha, began looking for the source of the bodiless voice. Inuyasha, having heard exactly where the voice originated, sped to Kilala and began searching through her fur. Though shocked, Kilala trusted Inuyasha and allowed him to continue his search.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," he claimed as he located the subject of his search, "Myouga."

"Lord Inuyasha," the flea greeted and jumped onto his shoulder. A silence stretched among the camp.

"You said something about a prophecy?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes…Yes," Myouga agreed, "the prophecy of the Noushoon Jewel has been whispered among seers and prophets for near three centuries."

"Screw that," Inuyasha cried, bringing attention back to his chief concern, "How do we fix Kagome?" Kagome had been sitting in the prophecy-induced stupor the whole time. She saw and heard all around her, yet her eyes seemed glassed over and she was unresponsive to all noise. Myouga jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder onto Kagome's nose.

"She seems alright to me," the flea announced.

"She's in a daze!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"She'll wake from it on her own," the flea explained, "It's a natural reaction to one who does not see the future normally." Hearing that Kagome would be all right, the group settled some. Unable to control himself so close to fresh flowing blood, Myouga sunk his proboscis into Kagome's flesh.

'Smack' rang the hit as she swatted the insect and broke from her dream like state. Kagome looked in the palm of her hand to see the flat all knowing flea.

"Sorry Myouga," She meekly apologized. Pulling himself from the contours of her hand and jumping back to the hanyou, Myouga responded,

"That's alright Kagome."

The group patiently waited for Myouga to continue his explanation of the Noushoon Jewel, but Myouga seemed clueless to this fact. Noticing the six pairs of eyes laying of him, Myouga exclaimed,

"What!"

"Oh Baka!" Inuyasha yelled, this was not turning into the night he had hoped for.

"The prophecy," Kagome cued.

"Yeah," Shippo chimed in, "What's a noushoon?"

"A noushoon is a person. He was a great and powerful priest many centuries before. But more importantly, he was the originator of the jewel of light, sister jewel to the Shikon no Tama. Miko Midoriko was his sister. When the Shikon jewel was created, Noushoon and his younger brother, Laceron, the originator of the jewel of dark, took charge of it in a wild attempted to free their sister's soul and defeat the demons within the orb. Slowly over time, like all who possess the Shikon jewel, it began to affect them. Laceron began to greedily want the power of the jewel all to himself, and evil began to creep into his heart. Noushoon, however, was overcome with the joy and purity the jewel could possess. Eventually the brothers turned against one another and destroyed their opposer. From their funeral ashes, the jewels of light and dark were born," Myouga explained.

"Terrible," Kagome whispered and felt the weight of the jewel around her neck.

'This stone has caused so much grief,' She thought.

"You said that the jewel of light has been prophesized?" Sango wondered, yearning for more information.

"Yes," Myouga responded, "the jewel has been spoken of often in a broken foresight… 'The jewel stolen, all will fall, The link unbroken, all will recall.' The prophecy has been unfinished for a long while. Perhaps Kagome stumbled upon the rest of it in her sleep. I suggest you write down what she said as it could be of further use later." The flea finished explaining, "Now excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that the flea disappeared into the rapidly disappearing darkness.

'This is not going to be a pleasant day without a wink of sleep,' Kagome thought, as she pulled a notebook and pen from her backpack and began to copy down the prophecy.

When she was finished, she stood and told her friend as cheerily as she could,

"Guess we should have breakfast and keep looking for jewel shards." Upon hearing this Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and turned to face the woman he secretly loved.

"You're not searching for anymore jewel shards for a while," he proclaimed, "You're going back to your own time for a break."

"What! Why?" Kagome protested.

"Why," Inuyasha retorted, "I woke to find you screaming about demon sheep in your sleep. Then, when I finally wake you up, you speak in a voice I've never heard before and fall into a trance. That's why, wench."

"Inuyasha, you can't make me go back to my time," Kagome firmly stated.

"Oh yeah! Watch me," The hanyou claimed taking to her challenge.

"Don't make me S-I-T you." She threatened. Inuyasha froze; he didn't want to be sitted.

"You wouldn't," He said in a low grimacing voice.

"I would, if you force me to," She stated.

"Wench," Inuyasha insufferably started. Sensing a disaster, Miroku jumped into the conversation.

"Please Kagome," He asked, "Go home and take some rest. We'll return for you in a few days."

"But the new moon's tonight," Kagome voiced her fear. She would hate for something to happen to Inuyasha when he was most vulnerable.

"And I'd rather only have one thing to worry over," Inuyasha interjected. Sensing that most of the group felt it would be better for her to go home for a couple of days, Kagome reluctantly agreed.

Once they had journeyed back to the bone eaters well, Kagome had a horrible uneasy feeling. As if she were uncertain traveling through the well this time was safe. She shrugged off the silly emotion and thought of how she would get to sleep in her soft bed that evening.

After Kagome had gone home, the group began traveling back in the direction of the tree. They seemed strangely drawn to it and wished to sleep under its eaves once again.

That eve, Kagome stared into the empty sky and thought of the words that had forced themselves from her mouth. Soon she found herself drifting in the wake of a spectacular dream.

Under the eaves of the tree where the group had found the latest jewel shard, an ancient power watched the group slumber.

'He, He, He,' It silently laughed to itself, "They've freed me and in doing so set forth a series of events none can stop." The tree quieted and looked up at the sleeping hanyou in its branches. He had climbed into the tree before sunset and had no intention of moving before sunrise. His dark hair swept back and forth in the wind and the tree once again laughed.

"He, He, He," It wheezed, sounding like it was bending in the wind, "The transformation will occur on the black mark." With those words from Kagome's prophecy, a glowing aura surrounded Inuyasha without waking him and, several centuries away, a similar aura engulfed Kagome.

* * *

Alright hope you enjoyed this chapter, you know what to do. Press that little button on the bottom of the screen and give me some feedback. Please review. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Switch

Merry Christmas! As a Christmas present to all my readers, I whipped up another chapter for you (I wasn't actually planning on writing this till next week). I hope you enjoy it and find it amusing causeI did writing it. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter Chibes, I appreciate it and also, please anything but the feather of doom. Have a Merry Christmas.

DISCLAIMER: "Mwhahahaha..." brisk33 cackles insanely.

"What are you going to do with me?" Frentel asked in a quivering voice, "You don't own Inuyasha."

"I know I don't own Inuyasha, but you will help me do so," brisk33 explained, "You will help me locate the Shikon jewel."

"I...I can't detected the jewel," Frentel stammered, "I'm just your little sister."

"Well you'll learn," brisk33 firmly stated and Frentel quivered in fear.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Switch **

'Bang, bang, bang' Mrs. Higurashi knocked against the door.

"You have school, wake up." She shouted.

A figure moved under the covers of the bed, but did not want to wake.

'What is that racket?' he thought. Waking up more fully, he pulled the covers from his face and gazed around the room, shock wiping all intelligible thoughts from his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, "If you don't get up this instance I'm going to let Souta wake you up." Inuyasha shot straight up and promptly fell out the bed anime style. Thousands of questions flew through his mind.

'What am I doing here?' he thought, 'This is Kagome's room, but… it's different.' Gazing about the room, he realized that though it looked like Kagome's room the portraits on the walls, the ornaments on the dresser, the color of the bed spread, and several other aspects of the décor were all different.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered as a small boy ran into the room and tackled him to the floor.

"I'm the wrestling champion of the world," Souta cried in delight while sitting on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha pushed him off and was so bewildered he didn't know what to do in response.

"Mom says you have to get ready for school." Souta said in a mocking voice, "I'm going to eat your pancakes if you don't hurry." He then left the room slamming the door behind him. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded to the spot. There was a mirror to his side and his own reflection caught his attention. He gazed more intensely and discovered that his sliver hair and golden eyes had failed to return with the sun.

"I'm human," he muttered to himself in complete shock while staring at his clawless hands, "What in the seven hells is going on?" Wanting to find an answer, Inuyasha searched the entire room for his usual attire, since he had woken in only boxers. All he could find, however, were several pairs of jeans and t-shirts. He pulled on a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Intending on receiving some answers, he exited the room.

Inuyasha wandered down the hallway in search of the voices that he could barley hear. He scowled as he thought of how with his regular ears he could have heard exactly what was being said in the other room.

"Human's have such weak senses," he complained.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called, "Are you ready for school yet?" Inuyasha entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi cooking up a storm, Souta devouring her concoctions, and Mr. Higurashi reading the morning paper.

"There you are dear," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she noticed him, "Sit down and have something to eat." Inuyasha really only wanted to get to the well and find out what was going on, but the smell of the pancakes caused his resolve to melt. He sat down at the table and began wolfing down the food in front of him.

"Pig," Souta insulted. Inuyasha stopped consuming breakfast and glared at the young boy.

"Souta leave your older brother alone," Ms. Higurashi retorted.

"Cough…cough," Inuyasha chocked at hearing himself being referred to as Souta's older brother.

"Well if you chewed your food that wouldn't happen," Souta mocked.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with immense concern. Managing to catch his breath, Inuyasha responded,

"I'm not his older brother." Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and muttered something about sibling rivalries, and Mr. Higurashi looked up from his newspaper and stared at the two boys. Concern fled into Inuyasha,

'They think I'm there family, not Kagome,' He realized.

"Look," He began, "Something's wrong with you. I'm going to find Kagome." He stood up from the table and was about to make his way to the front door.

"I don't think so," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly with a scowl stretched across her face, "You have a test today and you're going to school." She stood in his path to the door. He considered pushing her aside, but didn't want to harm Kagome's mother.

"You don't understand," Inuyasha pleaded, "Something has happened. I shouldn't be here… be like this… Kagome should."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Higurashi asked, slightly amused. Mrs. Higuarshi put her hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Nothing," she concluded, "He's just trying to get out of his test by faking delirium."

"No, I'm not," Inuyasha defended, but Mrs. Higurashi cut him off,

"I'm not that easily fooled honey. You're going to school. Now get moving." She held out a backpack for him. Inuyasha stared at the bag, then at the women holding it with disbelief.

"Now Inuyasha, please don't try my patience." Inuyasha reluctantly took the bag, he would go through the well when he got back if he couldn't go now.

---

'Damn test,' Inuyasha bickerly thought as he miserly left the classroom, 'I get why Kagome hates those things now.'

"Hey buddy," Hojo called and slapped Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment.

'It's that Hobo guy Kagome's always with,' Inuyasha thought.

"Hi," he responded, wishing Hojo would leave him alone.

"How'd you do on the test?" Hojo asked, not sensing Inuyasha's desire to be left to himself. Inuyasha sighed in frustration at the realization that Hojo was not going to let him be.

"That bad, huh" Hojo responded, misreading Inuyasha's sigh.

"Well at least there is only one more block left," Hojo continued.

"Yeah," Inuyasha half-heartedly agreed, while looking for any excuse to leave the conversation.

---

"Oh my god!" Eri squealed, "Did you see Tria's new look?"

"Yeah, it was pretty lame," Yuka retorted.

"Hey, isn't that Higurashi Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked pointing down the hall at the dark haired Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Yuka answered.

"He's sooooo dreamy," Ayumi continued.

"You should go talk to him," Eri pushed, while literally pushing her towards Inuyasha.

"No, no, no," Ayumi squealed and attempted to stop Eri, "I wouldn't know what to say."

"How about Hi, I'm Ayumi and you're the sexiest thing to walk this earth," Yuka suggested and all three girls burst into fits of giggles.

---

The sounds of feverish giggles met Inuyasha and Hojo's ears.

'What are they laughing at?' Inuyasha wondered.

"Oh…it's Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. I better leave you to it," Hojo joked and then swiftly left the scene. Inuyasha actually wished he had stayed; he didn't want to face the girls alone.

"Hi Inuyasha," Eri greeted as the girls approached him. Inuyasha looked for somewhere to escape to, but found no salvation.

"Hi," Inuyasha reluctantly responded.

"Hi," Ayumi stuttered. Eri and Yuka smiled knowingly and backed off just enough to let Ayumi be alone with Inuyasha, but not enough for Inuyasha to find a path of escape.

"Um…ah," Ayumi stammered, turning a deep shade of red and staring at the floor, "I was thinking…maybe…if you want…we could…um…maybe see a movie this Friday?" She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes in this last part. Inuyasha felt small and trapped, he widely searched around for any excuse not to respond. He wished he could be anywhere, but in that school at that moment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Rescue

Hi, I'm back with the long awaited Chapter Four. Wow! It's been a whole month. Sorry for the wait but semester two of University has started and most of my time is being sucked up into the oblivion that is homework. Alrighty perhaps I should just let you read it. Hope you enjoy it, its my longest chapter yet and I've finally brought in the bad guy. I figure we might need one. Also, Thanks to Frentel, loveyaa, and swasdiva for reviewing. I love my reviewers, you're the best.

Frentel: no you don't have a choice you will be my Jewel Detector.

loveyaa: I'm really glad you like my story so far, and sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger.

swasdiva: I'm happy you think this was a great Inu/Kag switch. (I have no idea where the idea came for) also, I would say you're thinking a wee bit to much into this cause you brought issues to my attention that I had not thought about(It's a good thing I'm thinking about them now. Thanks for bringing them to my attention). The switch is a little bit more simple than your mused one. Read this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I promise I will attemp to anwser them providing they don't give away plot points.

DISCLAIMER: "I don't own Inuyasha, yet!" Brisk33 shouted angrily.

"I'm working on it," Frentel shouted back, "You don't intimidate me. Can I have Shippo? He's so cute.--as in awww cute, people--"

"We can't have any of them unless we FIND THE JEWEL!" Brisk33 yelled.

"Ok," Frentel approved with an innocent grin on her face, "It's that way."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T FIND IT!" Brisk33 burst.

"But that was before, this is now," Frentel explained without explaining anything at all.

"Are you coming?" She asked Brisk33 as she walked off in the direction of the jewel. Brisk33 stood fuming on the spot.

"You had to pick your little sister, didn't you?" She complained to herself, "You couldn't have pick someone else, ANYONE ELSE!"

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Rescue **

A cold breeze swept through her hair and the birds chirping loudly woke her from her slumber. She smiled as she recalled the last trickling memories of her dream. She didn't want to wake up.

'It was such a good dream,' Kagome thought. Letting go of the warm feeling, she shivered and mused that someone must have left a window open in her room.

'huff,' She sighed in annoyance and opened her eyes so she could shut the blasted thing. However, she found she was no longer in her room; she was not even in her house.

"I'm in a tree!" She cried out and clung to the truck. Miroku looked up at her with tired confusion.

"Of course," He responded, "You climbed up there before you transformed last night."

"Transformed?" Kagome hysterically questioned, "Transformed into what?"

"A human, of course. You've reverted back to your regular form now," Miroku continued climbing to his feet filled with both annoyance and concern, "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?"

'A human?' Kagome thought, 'I'm always human. How could I transform into one.' She looked down at her hands trying to reassure herself that she was in fact human. Unfortunately, her eyes met claws instead of finger nails. Instantly, her hands leapt to her face. As she searched herself for more changes, she felt her ears sticking atop her head and realized they felt like Inuyasha's.

"I'm a demon," She redundantly whispered to herself. Panic quickly overcame her.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she rose from her sleeping spot.

"Something is wrong with Kagome," Miroku answered.

"What?" Shippo chimed in as he rose from sleep.

"I'm not sure," Miroku responded with caution.

"Not sure!" Kagome shouted from atop her perch, "Not sure. I'm a demon Miroku! Look at me!"

"See what I mean," Miroku told Sango and Shippo.

"You've always been a half-demon, Kagome," Sango told her with concern. The panic in Kagome's mind sweep over her entire body and she shook.

'They think this is normal,' She realized, 'I have to find Inuyasha. He'll know this is wrong.'

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, wanting to speak to the hanyou immediately. Miroku stared at her in disbelief.

"You sent him home yesterday," Shippo informed her, "After he started talking all funny." Kagome blanched.

"I'm…I …I stated the prophecy, not Inuyasha," She exclaimed.

"Demons can't be prophets," Miroku explained, "It's a human magic."

"But Inuyasha is a demon!" Kagome exasperated.

"What!" Miroku and Shippo blurted as one in the shocked of the ridiculousness of the statement. With caution and concern, Sango approached the tree,

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a human. He has always been a human and you sent him home to his era yesterday, so you wouldn't have to protect him during the new moon." She explained as if she were talking to a very small child.

'We've switched lives,' Kagome realized and in shock she fell from the tree. Her friends would have found the situation very funny, if they were not already overly concerned about Kagome's strange behavior. Kagome rose from the ground and rubbed the sore spot on her bottom.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha," Kagome announced, "He'll know that this is all wrong."

"Kagome, Inuyasha said he had a test today," Shippo told her," You should leave him alone for now. I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"No!" Kagome cried, "I need to talk to him now." With that she began running towards the well.

He sat in the dark pondering his approach with his left hand clutched tightly around his treasure. The seer sat quivering in front of her mystical tools.

"Where?" He hissed in a low menacing voice.

"I… I..," She stammered, "I do not know."

"Don't know!" He cried in out rage, "I was told you were the pick of the crop when it came to foresight. See what I ask." He slammed his fist into the table before her and she knew only restraint on his part had keptit from breaking.

'He is going to kill me,' She thought to herself knowing the truth of the statement.

"It does not work this way," She whispered in calm fear, "I can direct my visions, but I can not force them upon myself nor control what I see."

"Then you are useless to me," He blankly stated. She began to cry and beg for her life.

"Please, please do not kill me," She sobbed in desperate despair.

"Kill you," he laughed. The cold ring of it flooded the room and chocked the prophet into silence.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked her, holding a perfectly smooth orb in her line of sight. Panic over took her and no audible sound met her lips. She had seen this jewel in her sleep and none of those dreams ended pleasantly; most ended with her death or with the death of a white haired demon. She knew the dream was forked prophecy, one whose path had not yet been determined, only narrowed. He laughed again,

"Yes, Lady Tayeso, this is your fate. You will only wish you were dead.

'huff,' Kagome sighed in annoyance as she leapt out of the well, 'I hope Inuyasha remembers the way things are suppose to be," She thought as she walked past the Goshinbu (AN: sp? I need some help if you know how to spell Goshinbu please tell me. Sorry for butting in.) tree, and towards the steps leading from the shrine.

"Hi, Kagome," A voice called to her.

"Souta," Kagome greeted, "Why aren't you in school?"

"Half-day," He answered, "My big brother's still at school."

'Big brother!' Kagome exclaimed to herself, my family must be affected by what ever this is.

'I can't wait for him to get out of school,' She decided and began descending the steps.

"Where are you going?" Souta asked.

"To find Inuyasha," She exasperated.

"What if somebody sees you?" Souta reasonably stated, "Here at least cover your ears." He handed her his baseball cap and she put it on.

'Man, this is very uncomfortable. No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like to wear one,' She complained to herself and wiggled her ears to try and relieve some of the pressure as she entered the school building. Classes were changing for the last block and the halls were filled with students.

'How am I going to find him?' She wondered. 'Duh, use your nose,' came the answer. Kagome stopped walking and considered the smells wafting about her.

'huff,' she sighed in frustration 'I can't pick up his scent muddled with all these other ones; I just don't have enough practice.' She looked around hopelessly.

'Well you're not going to find him by standing here, now are you?' She began walking down the packed hallway.

'Ok Kagome, you're not going to find him this way either. Use your brain. If you've switched lives then he's living yours. Where would you be right now?' She reasoned with herself.

'Just finishing math,' she realized happily, but another blacker thought dawned on her, 'Where I've just finished writing a test, Oh baka!' She hurried through the building towards the math room knowing her next class was in the same hall.

'Inuyasha will be in that hallway,' She reassured herself and sure enough she saw him as she turned the corner. He was standing looking trapped as her friends surrounded him. She knew the look in their eyes; it was a hungry look.

'They're man hunting,' she thought as a jealous rage overcame her, 'and their pray is Inuyasha.' Kagome marched quickly over to the small group, just in time to hear Ayumi stammer,

"…see a movie this Friday?" Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and frantically search for an escape. They fell onto Kagome. Attempting to remember that Ayumi didn't remember her what so ever, she exclaimed,

"He can't. He's busy." Relief washed over Inuyasha and he meekly smiled as Ayumi look at him to confirm this statement. Inuyasha fled to Kagome's side, leaving Ayumi feeling a bit glum. Kagome felt sorry for her, but knew she couldn't hang around. So, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began quickly walking out through the building.

"That was cutting it close," Inuyasha exclaimed, as soon as they had left the school, and Kagome sent him a daggered stare.

"I'm just saying you could have come and got me sooner; then I wouldn't have had to suffer through this."

"You think you suffered," Kagome shouted, "I woke up in a tree! A TREE!"

(AN/ I bet you can see where this is going so we'll just leave them to it.)

* * *

Well there you have it chapter four. Hope you enjoyed and even if you didn't please review I would love to hear from you. Also, because I update so infrequently I'm willing to e-mail you when I update. If you would like this service just include your e-mail in your review and I'll send you a message when I update (I swear no spam will make it to your inbox by my account). Also, don't forget If you know how to spell Goshinbu I would love to know. 

Thanks Brisk33 --review...review...review--


	5. Chapter Five: The Shard

Year one of university is finally over and done with, so hopefully these updates will come more frequently. I'm sorry you had to wait several months for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks to Chibes, Frentel, Ashe Nightingale, and Ssppuuddzz for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated.

Chibes: Will they switch back? I think that's a major spoiler of the plot so you will just have to keep reading and find out. Sorry.

Frentel: The tree that Inuyasha was bound to is the Goshinbu tree, it is located in the forest in feudalJapan and on Kagome's property in nowadays time. Hope you did well on your exam and thanks for the heads on with the disclaimer. It glitched when I posted it.

Ashe Nightingale: Thanks for the spelling of Goshinbu, but I don't think you were right either. I'm going to keep looking. Also thank you very much for complementing my writing. I know prophecies, body switching, ect have been overdone, but hopefully my story will still be original enough to be interesting. As for Inuyasha sitting Kagome, we'll see. :)

Ssppuuddzz: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the switching part. It was fun to write.

**DISCLAIMER:**

"Ah Frenel,"Brisk33 commented well trying to keep up with her jewel detector, "We've been walking for several months, and I still don'town Inuyasha. Let alone some jewel shards."

"Oh Oh!I found it! I found it," Frentel shouted then ran into a near by store.

"What!" shoutedBrisk33 in surprise, "You found a jewel shard." She chased after her sister.

"Ajewel shard?"Frentel puzzled, "NoI foundthe perfect color of yarn for a scarf!" She held up theball of yarn.

"Now I can knit myself up something new to wear!" She said giddily, then sat down and began knitting. Brisk33 tried to hold hercomposer.

"You can never have too many scarves," Frentel commented. Brisk33 pick up several balls of yarn with hands that were vibrating in anger.

"Brisk33?" Frentelwavered with uncertainty. A wicked smile spread acrossBrisk33's face.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Shard**

Kagome and Inuyasha had ended their argument by the time they reached the tree where the others were waiting. The two were in extremely bad tempers with one another and resultantly, most of the journey from the well had been silent.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku greeted as they approached the small camp.

"Did you have your questions answered?" Sango tentatively asked. Kagome sighed with frustration.

"They think that all of this is normal," She informed Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Me as some weak human is normal. Feh!"

'They're both effected,' Miroku considered, 'I wonder what could be causing this bout of insanity.'

"What's wrong with you?" Shippo rhetorically asked with concern, "You both think you're each other."

"Is this some kind joke?" Miroku decided with a sly smile, "It is, isn't it. You're both trying to fool us."

"That isn't very nice," Shippo pouted.

"Yes,' Sango agreed with a scowl on her face.

"Meow," Kilala added.

"This isn't a joke," Kagome tried to explain, "Inuyasha and I have switched lives somehow and the whole world thinks it's normal."

"Ah huh," Miroku said clearly not believing a word of it, "So you turned into a demon last night, when you're normally a human, and Inuyasha turned into a human, when he's normally a demon."

"Exactly!" Kagome cried.

"When's the sky going to fall in?" Shippo asked in a rhetoric voice.

"How can you think this is normal?" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm only this weak once a month!"

"He, He, He," the tree wheezed, unable to contain himself any longer, and gaining the attention of the group. Inuyasha's hand went for his sword that was no longer there and Kagome pulled herself behind Inuyasha, unsure of what to do.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked feeling slightly at a loss.

"He, He, He," the tree continued to laugh, "When the prophecy was spoken I thought it might be entertaining, but this is hilarious."

"You did this," Inuyasha hissed, jumping to conclusions.

"No, you did this," the tree corrected dropping all humor from his voice, "When you freed me, you invoked Hisintu's curse upon yourselves."

"What?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

"Who are you?" Miroku repeated Inuyasha's question while pulling two sacred sutras from inside his robes.

"Hmm," the tree considered aloud, "Should I tell them my tale? Should I inform them what they got mixed into when they removed the Noushoon jewel shard from my trunk?

"The Noushoon jewel," Kagome repeated," I thought it was a Shikon jewel shard."

"An amateur mistake," the tree insulted.

"Who are you calling an amateur?" Inuyasha threatened.

"So when I spoke the prophecy…" Kagome continued ignoring Inuyasha.

"It was no coincidence," the tree explained. There was silence for a moment, then,

"I guess I will tell you my story as penance for freeing my soul," the tree announced. Still, something about the tree didn't sit right with Inuyasha.

"Kagome draw the Tetsusaiga and have it ready, just in case." Kagome silently complied and the tree took no heed of the demon fang being drawn.

"Many year ago," the tree began, "I was a human named Seuoti. The keeper of the jewel of the dark, but I was not content with guarding my jewel only. I wished to possess both the Laceron and Noushoon jewel, because together they are more powerful than the Shikon no Tama…

_"This ends here Seuoti," Hisintu called, the jewel of light glittering on a chain around his neck and his staff in hand. He stood in a small clearing surrounded by woods. One majestic tree hovered over the potential battle and the sound of wind in her branches was the only non-human noise to escape the foliage._

"_This should have ended long ago, keeper of the light," Seouti responded tightening his grip on his own staff, "Hand the Noushoon jewel over to me and perhaps I will let you live." A wicked grin spread across his face._

"_And let you bring destruction and death to the earth," Hisintu exclaimed, "I think not."_

"_We'll fight to the death then?" Seouti asked, "Winner takes all."_

"_I have no desire to touch that foul jewel," Hisintu said, "With your death no keeper of the dark will be born, as long as my soul resides upon this earth."_

"_That works both ways Hisintu and with both jewels I will be immortal," Seouti informed, "So, I guess you will die." Seouti charged at Hisintu with his staff raised in an offensive position. He attempted to strike Hisintu's head, but Hisintu dodged the blow and his Seouti in the stomach with his own staff._

"_Oohfff," Seouti huffed as all the air escaped his lungs. He fell to the ground and desperately tried to pull oxygen into himself. Meanwhile, Hisintu had recovered from Seouti's charge and was readying himself for his own offense. Seuoti only just rolled out of the way as Hisintu struck the ground with his staff where his head had just been. Hisintu repeated the tactic, each time missing by only a hair. By the fourth try, Seouti was ready for the attack. He struck out, slicing Hisintu's stomach open with the bladed head of his staff. Hisintu fell back trying to hold his insides in. _

"_I've won," Seouti boasted. Realizing his death was inevitably, Hisintu came up with one desperate plan._

"_Not if I can help it," He stammered and threw his staff like a spear, penetrating Seouti's right shoulder and pinning him to the large tree in their battlefield._

"_What?" Seuoti gasped as fiery pain shot through his shoulder. Hisintu pulled the Noushoon jewel from the chain around his neck._

"_I seal you to this tree," he called, and then threw the jewel at the ground. It shattered into a thousand pieces._

"_NOOOO!" Seouti cried as a shard wedged itself into the bark of the tree and Hisintu's staff and the jewel of dark fell to the ground._

"_Your soul will remain trapped here for all eternity," Hisintu explained, "and as long as one of our souls remains on earth no new keepers will be born. The jewels are safe and any who free you will be cursed."_

With those final words Hisintu collapsed, dead, to the ground and the remaining Noushoon jewel shards dissolved into dust with his body, only to be reform within the new keeper of the light. I've been trapped here ever since, but now you've freed me. So, I think I'll be on my way."

"Wait," Kagome cried, "How do we reverse the curse?"

"He, He, He,' the tree cruelly laughed, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we'll seal you backup," Miroku interjected while showing the sutras he held in his hand. The tree huffed in annoyance,

"The answer is in the prophecy. 'The child, unborn, may reverse ebony night.'"

"So this child can reverse the curse?" Sango asked.

"Who is he?" Shippo wondered.

"The keeper of the light,' Miroku answered, "The curse was lain by a keeper, it makes sense that it will have to be reversed by one."

"Where do we find him?" Sango asked.

"Only a prophet could know and at that only the most powerful," the tree responded, then fled his pervious prison before anyone could react.

"A prophet," Inuyasha repeated.

"Anyone know a prophet?" Kagome asked hopefully while sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Lady Tayeso is the most powerful seer I know,' Miroku quickly responded quietly adding, "and she is quiet a beauty.'

"Any how do you know her?" Sango asked with anger creeping in her voice as she had heard Miroku's addition.

"She told my my son would be a very powerful monk and his mother a very beautiful and powerful women," Miroku explained, "Then after a small altercation, she added that that the beauty was not herself." Miroku shrugged as if this were a strange mystery and began walking off in a westerly direction leaving the rest of the dumbfounded group behind.

"He is such a lecher,' Sango mumbled, then followed in suit with the rest of the group in tow.

Lady Tayeso sat crying in the back of her mind. It had been three days since he had left and still the darkness coursed through her veins, controlling her every move. When Dihiro, her friend and companion, had come to visit the day before, She had killed her, unable to control her own body. Tayeso knew the Laceron jewel now, controlled her every move.

'The child's birth is forthcoming,' She thought, 'He will die before he lives if not united with his protectors and I can not help the light for I have become a servant of the dark.'

* * *

Alright, so there is chapter five. Review? PLEASE! 


End file.
